


The Life of Lulu Drowssap

by LittleLadyBaker



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Autistic Vinnie Dakota, I wanted one of the kids to speak Italian and Zack seamed like the best choice, Italian Vinnie Dakota, Italian Zack Underwood, Like he was born in Italy to American parents tho, Multi, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBaker/pseuds/LittleLadyBaker
Summary: Many thoughts went threw Balthazar Cavendish's mind when he saw the little girl on their doorstep but he never could have guessed who she was. She wont talk to him, wont eat certain foods, always runs off, and, now he and Vinnie must look after her until further notice. He didn't sign up for this.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Lulu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own anything but Lulu herself. Milo Murphy's Law and all it's locations and characters belong to Dan, Swampy, and Disney.
> 
> LLB

Balthazar looked up from his book at the knock on the door.

"Can you get that, Bal? I'm on the can."

He rolled his eyes and crossed their small, studio apartment. He opened the door to find...nothing. Then, he looked down.

A tiny girl stood on their doorstep. Her red curls stood out against her olive skin and blue dress. A royal blue backpack was slung over her shoulders. A letter was clasped tightly in her tiny hands. She looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Can I help you?"

The girl held up the envelop for him to read.

"Dakota!"

"Uh oh, last name. I'm in trouble. Lulu?!"

The girl bolted past Balthazar and latched onto Vinnie with a cry.

"Shshshsh. It's ok, Star angel. It's OK."

"Vincent, who is this girl?"

"Just let me get her calmed down and I promise I'll explain everything, Balths. Promise."

Balthazar leaned against the bookshelf and watched as his husband soothed the sobbing child. It didn't take long for 'Lulu' to cry herself into an exhausted sleep. Vinnie lay her out on the futon, slipped off her little white sandals and her backpack, and tucked her in. Then, he sat at the desk and read the letter. His eyes went wide and lost what was left of their usual, playful spark.

"Vincent?" Balthazar put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Vinnie took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "M-My cousin Irving and his wife are dead."

Balthazar sat heavily on the edge of the futon, looking to make sure he hadn't woken the sleeping child. Vinnie sat the letter down and rubbed his eyes.

"Lulu's their daughter. She usually lived with Irving's brother, Theo, and his wife, Sarah. Kid practically grew up in a time vehicle. And that's where she was when...when the school Irving and Romana work at blew up."(1)

"Blew up?!"

Vinnie nodded, not meeting his eyes, "An accident in the chem lab. Theo...he can't take care of her right now so...he's asking me to do it until he can be sure he can do it again."

Balthazar nodded slowly and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"I know you're not a huge fan of kids, Balthy, and we never really talked about it. But she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Sarah's in the hospital and I'm her only other living relative."

"I know, Vinnie. It's just a lot to take in. For one thing, we'll have to move."

Vinnie nodded, looking down at Lulu, "Yeah. This place is kinda small."

"I meant because our landlord doesn't allow children."

"Oh, Yeah..."

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Why don't we just go to bed for now and we'll call Mr. Block in the morning."

Vinnie nodded and rubbed eyes again. Balthazar pulled spare blankets and pillows out of the wardrobe in the corner and Vinnie changed Lulu into a nightdress from her backpack. Then, holding the toddler against one shoulder, he opened the futon.

"Just lay the blankets on the floor next to my side of the bed."

Balthazar hesitated, "Is it alright to make a child sleep on the floor?"

Vinnie chuckled dryly, "Yeah. It's only for a few nights. Besides, I've seen this kid sleep upside down in the jump seat of a moving time vehicle. She can sleep anywhere."

LLB

The next morning, Balthasar was astonished when Vinnie didn't fight him about getting out of bed. He just rolled over and gently shook Lulu awake.

"Hey, kiddo. Time to get up."

Lulu moaned and rolled over.

"I know. But we have to. We got a lot to do today."

The three-year-old sat up and lifted her arms. Vinnie smiled and scooped her up.

"Come on. Let's get dressed and have some breakfast. We don't want to keep Zio Balths waiting."

Before long, Lulu was dressed in a clean blue dress and Vinnie was dressed in his usual orange track suit. He sat her on the desk and handed her a bowl of dry cheerios.

"No milk?" Balthazar asked from where he was eating a microwave omelet.

"Nope. Lulu won't eat it if it gets soggy," Vinnie put a glass of apple juice on the desk.

"Perhaps we shouldn't encourage her to be a picky eater..."

"She's not picky. She's just...got a bit of sensitivity... She also doesn't like ice cream."

"I'm sorry? Someone related to you doesn't like ice cream?"

Vinnie chuckled and ate his cereal.

"Zio Vinnie?"

He grinned and turned, "There's your voice, Lulu. I was beginning to think you'd lost it."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Are you done eating?"

She nodded.

"Okie Dokie," He set her back on the floor, "You play while Zio Balths and I call our boss. Then we'll go outside for a bit."

Lulu nodded again and pulled a clicking ball out out of her bag. Vinnie and Balthazar washed their dishes and turned on their communicator.

Their boss popped into view, "Good morning, boys. To what do I owe this pleasure? Did you get your address for today?"

"Actually, Mr. Block," Vinnie rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping we could get today off. I got custody of my niece last night and we need a little time to get everything worked out."

"Well! Why didn't you say something!" The 'past' Mr. Block looked much happier than his greats-grandson would have been, "Are you aware we have payed parental leave?"

"We do?"

"Of course! How old is she, Dakota?"

"She's three, Sir. A day or two is really all I'd need to get her settled."

"Take a week. You two, Cavendish. Somebody else can pick up after the aliens for a few days."

"Th-Thank you, Sir," Balthazar was astonished that he was being included.

"Of course. I hope to meet your niece soon, Dakota."

"Yes, Sir!"

The screen went black.

"That went better than I expected," Vinnie turned and picked up Lulu's sandals, "Who knew we'd get PTO. We should really look into our benefits."

"Yes..."

"Well, Lulu. I guess you get to have Zio Vinnie and Zio Balths all to yourself for a few days."

Lulu squealed and clapped her hands.

"Vinnie, if you don't mind me asking, what is Lulu short for."

Vinnie wrinkled his nose, "Luvinadralundar. Comes from Romana's family."

Lulu looked up at the sound of her given name.

"You're not in trouble, Star Angel. Unless you don't put on your shoes!"

Lulu giggled and snatched them out of his hand. Then, she put on her backpack and pranced around in front of Vinnie.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready, Balths?"

Balthazar shook himself, "Right. Yes. Right behind you."

Vinnie grinned and hoisted Lulu onto his shoulders. He reached back to take Balthazar's hand and walked out the door. Balthazar quickened his pace until he was walking beside his husband. Lulu lay her chin on Vinnie's head.

"She doesn't say much, does she?"

"Oh, she will. You just have to wait until she knows you better. Then she'll never shut up."

Lulu blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' about you!" Vinnie teased, "Anyway, where should we start today."

Balthazar squeezed his hand, "Lulu needs more clothes since this is already her last outfit. But, we also need to move out as soon as possible..."

"And we need groceries." Vinnie pointed out.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. For a moment he focused on Vinnie's hand in his and making sure Lulu didn't fall.

"Hey, guys!" Milo scampered across the street, "Who's this?"

"Hey, Milo!" Vinnie let go of his husband's hand and lowered his niece to the ground, "This is my niece, Lulu. Lulu, this is our friend, Milo."

Milo smiled and waved, "Hi, Lulu. Nice to meet you."

Lulu whimpered and hid behind Vinnie's leg.

"She's still a bit shy right now."

"That's OK. I get like that sometimes, too," Milo nodded. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Looking for a new apartment and doing some shopping for Lulu," Balthazar said.

"You're moving!" Milo gasped, a light post fell over behind him.

"Our current apartments don't allow children."

"We won't move far," Vinnie insisted, "We'll let you know what our new address is as soon as we know."

Milo shook his head and smiled once more, "Right. Hey! Dr. D has some papers for places he's been looking at. Would you like to take a look at those?"

Vinnie and Balthazar exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Sure," Vinnie put Lulu back on his shoulders and grabbed Balthazar's hand once more, "We go do the shopping later. Thanks, Milo."

"Don't mention it!"

They followed the jovial boy to his house and into the backyard. Diogee bound up to his owner.

"K-9!" Lulu shreeked and wiggled out of Vinnie's arms.

She scurried over and hugged the dog tightly around the neck, burying her face in his fur.

"K-9?" Heinz stepped out of the shed, "Oh! Well who's this little girl?"

"My niece, Lulu."

"Why'd she call Diogee 'K-9'?" Milo knelt down and pet his dog.

"It's the name of her Uncle's and mother's dogs," Vinnie told them, "Lulu loves animals. But she's probably misses K-9, too."

Diogee barked and licked Lulu's face. She squealed and and giggled.

"Dr. D, would it be alright if Dakota and Cavendish looked at some of those apartment papers you printed out?"

"Oh! Sure! Perry the Platypus and Cavenpuss will be around in a little bit to help me pack up."

"We won't be long," Balthazar insisted.

"Yeah, I don't know if Lulu's ready to meet to many people right now," Vinnie looked down at the little girl in question, "Hey, Milo? Is it alright if Lulu just plays with Diogee while we do this?"

"Sure thing! I can keep an eye on them for a little bit. I'll just bring out some of his toys."

"Grazie!"

"Welcome!"

They were able to look over the apartment adds for a while without interruption. They managed to find three that were in their budget and would be big enough for the three of them. They could hear Lulu, Milo, and Diogee playing . A little Murphy's Law didn't seam to faze the little girl at all. If only it could have lasted a little longer.

All it took was one scream from Lulu for Vinnie to bolt from the shed. Milo's friends had arrived.

"Zio Vinnie!" Lulu latched onto his leg.

"I'm sorry," Milo bit his lip, "I got so caught up in playing with Lulu I forgot everyone was coming over." 

"You have a kid, Dakota?" Malissa smirked and crossed her arms.

"She's his niece," Zack shrugged, "How long has she been staying with you guys?"

"She arrived last night," Vinnie stroked Lulu's hair and turned her to face the teens, "Lulu, these are Milo's friends, Malissa, Zack, and Amanda. They're nice, too. Kids, this is my niece."

Zack smiled and knelt in front of the little girl, "Ciao, Lulu. Il mio noma e Zack."(2)

Lulu waved shyly, "Ciao."

"Since when do you know Italian, Zack?" Milo asked.

"Um...Always, I guess? Mom and Dad moved to Italy for work before I was born and we lived there until I was eight. I grew up speaking both languages."

"How are we only just now learning this?" Malissa teased.

"So, did you guys pick a new apartment?"

"There are three we'll be looking at," Balthazar put a hand on Vinnie's shoulder.

Vinnie smiled up at him and scooped Lulu into his arms," We'll see you all later and text you the new address after we decide."

"Alright!" The four young teens waved them off before Milo, Malissa, and Amanda turned to pester Zack about his newly reveled backstory.

"So. Which one are we lookin' at first?" Vinnie turned.

"Let's start with the two bedroom on the edge of town. It's a little farther away but a two bedroom is probably a better idea with Lulu around. "

"Wasn't that the most expensive one? And the farthest out there?"

"It is. But, if it's in a good neighborhood and the building is good, it'll be worth it. Right?"

Vinnie smiled sympathetically up at him, "Yeah. We do have to think about neighbors, too."

"Hence the 'good neighborhood' part."

"There's a little more to it then that. It could be a good neighborhood and still not work for us. With our jobs with P.I.G. and all that. Don't forget to take Murphy's Law into account, and Lulu's not exactly quite once she's comfortable someplace. And we will need to be able to buy food, ya know."

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "I just want to make sure it's safe for her."

Vinnie sighed and shook his head. Lulu mimicked him.

"Well, that was uncalled for."

Vinnie grinned impishly and kissed his cheek. Lulu squealed and clapped her hands. 

When they reached the apartment complex, it looked promising. It was brightly lit, and across the street from a playground. Apon seeing the apartment itself, they quickly realized it wouldn't work.

They would have to buy new appliances for the kitchen, which they couldn't afford right now. The walls were thin, the bathroom only had a small shower, there was nowhere they could put their work supplies that wouldn't look suspicious. And, it was on the top floor. Practically asking for Murphy's Law to attack them. And, the second they turned their backs on her, Lulu nearly went tumbling over the railing of the balcony.

They opted to look at the next apartment. It only had one bedroom but there was another room advertised as a 'bonus room' that would work well as a room for Lulu.(3) It didn't look quite as friendly but that certainly didn't mean it was bad. The appliances were a little dated and the bathroom a little dingy but that had never stopped them before. It was also on the ground floor which would be safer for Milo and Lulu. The building, as it turned out, was open to children and pets, meaning Perry and Diogee would be able to visit as well.

"Do we even need to look at the third place?" Balthazar asked, "I know this one is a little farther from food than you would prefer, Vinnie, but all the usual places still deliver here. And a saw a café around the corner on our way here."

"Works for me, Balthy. And I heard that the lady down the hall has a kid Lulu's age so maybe she'll be able to find some friends her age!"

They talked to the landlord, filled out the paperwork, and made arrangements to move in the following Friday. 

"Alright! Now, let's get some lunch before we finish shopping," Vinnie declared.

"For once we are in agreement," Balthazar nodded, "For some reason breakfast feels like forever ago."

"You now know how I feel every day."

Lulu popped a silicon charm from around her neck into her mouth.

"Should she really be putting that in her mouth?" Balthazar lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. That's what it's made for. Keeps her from chewing on other things like her fingers, clothes, and toys. Like my mushroom when we do our paperwork."

They settled at a small table. Vinnie sat Lulu in a booster seat and gave her a quiet toy from her backpack. Then he poured over the menu.

"I think that's the most I've ever seen you think about what to order," Balthazar teased, resting his chin in the palm of one hand.

"I gotta see if there is anything that won't mess with Lulu's mouth," Vinnie leaned back, "We already established that she has oral sensitivity."

What about the french fries and mini corndogs? We could probably ask to make sure everything crispy."

Vinnie bobbed his head back and forth, "Alright. That works."

He then turned the page and scanned the menu. Balthazar rolled his eyes good-naturedly and turned back to his menu. Lulu whimpered and wiggled in her seat. She tugged on Vinnie's sleeve.

"What is it, Star Angel?"

She wiggled and pointed. Vinnie turned.

"You need the toilet?"

Lulu nodded.

"Alright," He picked her up, "If we're not back before the waitress, I'll have the Ruben and you know what Lulu's getting."

Balthazar looked up, "Are you taking her into the men's room?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Vinnie headed off. Balthazar tapped the menu and licked his lips. He turned to look at the bathroom door.

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" The waitress had returned.

"Oh! Yes," Balthazar whipped around, "I'll have the grilled cheese. Run it threw the garden. She'll have the mini corndogs and he'll have a Ruben. Could you make sure the kid's meal is well done."

"Sure thing!" The young woman grinned and bounced off.

"We're back!" Vinnie se t Lulu back in her seat, "Did we miss anything?"

"Just the waitress."

"Sorry, Balth," Vinnie winced.

"It's alright. It's not like our orders were difficult. Did you run into any...complications?"

"Nope. Restroom was empty and Lulu's pretty well potty trained."

They were silent for a moment before Vinnie grabbed Lulu's back and began looking threw it.

"Aw shoot! Good going, Theo."

"What?"

"He didn't pack her leash."

"Leash? For a child?"

"Yeah. She's a runner. Theo and Sarah had a blue leash so she could only run so far. We'll have to pick one up."

"Who uses a leash on a child?"

"People who have toddlers that like to run. It's fine! They even make one's that look like backpacks. And animals!

"Animali?" Lulu looked up from her toy.

"Si, Lulu. Animali."

Lulu squealed and clapped her hands.

"So that runs in the family?" Balthazar smiling a small smile.

"Yeah. Guess you could say that, "Vinnie smiled back.

Their food came after that and they were quickly distracted by eating. Lulu practically inhaled her corndogs but proved to be more finicky with her potatoes. If they were to soft, she would spit them out. Balthazar was horrified. Vinnie scolded her quietly. They payed the bill and the three set off once more. It's didn't take long for Vinnie to notice his husband lagging behind.

"Balth? You alright?"

"I'm fine, Vincent. Just a little...Queezy..."

Vinnie nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot that she does that. It shouldn't happen again. Will it, Lulu?"

The toddler shook her head and flapped her hands. While it didn't do anything to settle his stomach, it did bring a small smile to his lips. Vinnie smiled softly up at him. Balthazar reached over and laced their fingers together. They made their way down the road to the resale shop.

"Alright, Lulu," Vinnie set her on the ground and knelt in front of her, "We're going to get you some new clothes and stuff to decorate your new room. Then, we'll do something fun. OK?"

Lulu nodded seriously and took her uncles hand. Vinnie grinned and they entered the store. It took them a moment to find the children's section. Lulu clung closer to Vinnie for a moment.

"Hm...pant's and dresses...shirts..."

"Socks?"

"Nope. Lulu doesn't like having anything on her feet. Getting her to wear the sandals was hard enough."

Lulu tossed a shirt and tossed it into the cart. Balthazar held it up and showed it to Vinnie. It showed a dog and cat sprawled over a piano and said 'Why Should I Worry?'.

"Sure. She loves that movie. Oh! How about Time Ape?"

Lulu tilted her head and nodded slowly. Vinnie tossed it into the cart. After they gathered six new outfits for Lulu they went over to look at bedspreads.

"Hey, could you hold her for a second? I need two hands to look at this."

"S-Sure," Balthazar looked down at the toddler.

She turned and held onto the cart before blinking up at him. Balthazar nodded and returned to browsing the blankets.

"Cav? " His husband sounded more than displeased, "Where's Lulu?"

"She's holding onto the-" The toddler was gone, "She was right here!"

"I told you to hold her! I told you that she runs!" Vinnie ran his fingers threw his hair and turned, "Lulu? Where'd you go? Lulu? Luvinadralundar!? Get back here!"

The tiny readhead scampered out from within one of the racks. She giggled and bolted past them. Vinnie turned on his heel and hooked one arm around her waist. Lulu screaked and laughed.

"No, Lulu," Vinnie was more serious than Balthazar had heard in a long time, "You know that you're not supposed to run like that. Do you want me to have to do what Mama did? Put you in the seat?"

"No," Lulu pout and hung her head.

"Than stay right here with me and Zio Balths."

Lulu nodded slowly as he set her back down. She latched back onto his pant leg. Balthazar licked his lips and watched her. She turned and began to wander off. Vinnie didn't even look before taking her hand and pulling her back. She grabbed his pant leg and popped her chew crystal back in her mouth.

"I think I'm going to see if they have a bed that will fit in her room."

"Alright," Vinnie turned, "If you'll hold Lulu, I'll push the cart." 

Lulu looked up at him and held up her arms. Balthazar stared at the little girl. He hesitated a moment longer before picking her up and holding her at arms length. She wiggled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened. Vinnie chuckled and grabbed his elbow, dragging him on. 

They found a bed frame for each of their bedrooms and a dresser for Lulu's room. They took a moment to order mattresses from the internet before looking at the kitchen decorations. 

"How much do we have left before we have to sacrifice our actual savings?" Vinnie asked.

"We're actually doing pretty well. If we're careful with the kitchen decorations we may even have some left over."

"Nice." 

Lulu yawned and lay her head on Balthazar's shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

Vinnie chuckled and looked at his watch, "It's well past her nap time. I'll go and see if they have a leash for her and we can go home. We can just get the kitchen stuff another day."

Balthazar didn't dare to move, almost to scared of waking Lulu. Vinnie got back, they went threw the check out, and they started the walk home to get the van. They still had to pick up everything for the new apartment. Lulu slept the whole way.

"Is there any chance we could just leave her sleeping?" Balthazar whispered as he lay the sleeping child on the closed futon.

"No."

He groaned and grabbed a box from the van so they could fit everything else in it. Vinnie set in Lulu's booster seat and buckled her in. They were silent as they made their way back across town.

"This has been a good day," Vinnie whispered.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. We got a new apartment, bought stuff for it, and had lunch. I think Lulu enjoyed herself, too...She likes you."

"Who? Lulu?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't have let you pick her up if she didn't at least trust you. And she wouldn't have asked you to pick her up if she didn't like you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I took a lot of insperation from my local zoo since we were never given much info on the zoo in the show. I did change a few things to make it fit the story more but, for the most part, yeah. Is this a shameless excuse to rant about how much I love my zoo? Maybe. Am I sorry? Not really.

Balthazar sighed and lay back on the futon. It bounced slightly as Vinnie flopped down beside him.

"Hey, Balthy. We're almost done packing."

Balthazar opened one eye to look back at his husband, "Yes, we are."

"And we have some spare time..."

"Vinnie? You've never beat around the bush before. What's going on?"

Vinnie bit his lip and smiled, "I wanna take Lulu to the Zoo. We have the zoo pass! It wouldn't cost much! She loves animals. And she-"

"We'll go, Vinnie," Balthazar cut him off, "After the week we've had, we could use a break. We're all packed. We'll go the Zoo tomorrow and move in the day after."

Vinnie grinned and rolled back to his side of the bed, "Yes! We're go-"

Balthazar rolled over and slammed his hand over Vinnie's mouth, "As long as you don't sing that blasted song!"

Vinnie nodded and hummed. He leaned up and kissed Balthazar.

LLB

Lulu giggled and bounced in her carseat.

"She doesn't even know where we're going and she's already exited," Balthazar looked in the rearview.

Vinnie smirked.

"No. Vincent. Don't."

"Lulu? Do yo wanna learn a song?"

"Si! Si!"

"I will not hesitate to turn this van around, Vinnie."

Vinnie took a deep breath and sang, "We're goin to the zoo! We're goin to the zoo! And then we're gonna see some animals!"

Lulu squealed and bounced in her seat, flapping her hands the entire time. As much as he wanted to be angry, Balthazar found he couldn't. Vinnie laughed.

"Alright, just that one verse. It was just to good an opportunity."

"Yes, yes, alright," Balthazar pulled out of the parking lot and they were off.

At the zoo they had to pay for parking but, thanks to Vinnie's zoo pass, entry was free.

"How exactly does the 'zoo pass' work?" Balthazar asked, watching Vinnie get Lulu out of the van.

"I pay a small fee every year," Vinnie buckled the koala baby leash around his niece, "Then me, another adult, and up to four kids get in free. I let Milo and his friends use it for school field trips."

Lulu shrieked and immediately ran to the full extent of her leash.

"Oof! Wait, Lulu. I have to grab your bag," Vinnie laughed.

Lulu bounced for a moment before winding herself up in her leash like a top. She unwound just as quickly.

"Wee!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Vinnie slug the bag over his shoulders.

Lulu cheered and pranced ahead of her uncles. Balthazar looked at the other families. 

"Why don't we have a stroller for Lulu?"

"'Cuse we have her leash," Vinnie didn't look away from his niece, "She can walk just fine and, if she get's tired, we could just carry her. S'not like she's heavy."

Lulu stopped for a moment and 'oo'ed for a moment at the tall, colorful gate. Then she was off once again. Vinnie chuckled and shook his head. The little girl's energy was boundless. she squealed and dashed back to her uncle. She grabbed his pant leg and pointed excitedly at the fountain outside arctic exhibit. There were other children splashing in it, throwing in coins wile their parents took pictures.

"Alright," Vinnie chuckled and handed her a penny, "let's go make a wish."

Lulu grinned and lead the way to the fountain. She closed her eyes and held the penny to her lips. Her face scrunched up in concentration. Then, she turned around and tossed the penny over her shoulder. She whipped around to watch it land.

"What did you wish for?" Balthazar smiled down at her.

Lulu pursed her lips and glared at him. She shook her head.

"She can't tell you," Vinnie put a hand on his shoulder, "Or it won't come true."

"Ah. I see. You must take wishes very seriously."

She nodded, "I desideri sono una coso molto seria."

Balthazar blinked and looked to Vinnie for a translation.

"She said, 'Wishes are a very serious thing'. And she's right. It's how Theo and Sarah got her. Come on, Star Angel. Let's go see the animals."

Lulu cheered and ran to the full extent of her leash once more. She stopped abruptly outside the arctic tunnel. Vinnie knelt beside her.

"It's ok, Lulu. It's still outside. See? That whole wall is open. It's just hard to see because of the trees."

Lulu looked but still wrapped her arms around his neck. Vinnie smiled thinly and picked her up.

"It's Ok. I know it's scary at first but I promise you'll love it," Vinnie murmured as he took Balthazar's hand and lead the way.

Inside the tunnel, one wall was indeed open to the trees outside it. Other was a window into an aquarium and island enclosure. It looked empty. Vinnie stepped up to the glass and looked around. He smiled.

"Lulu, look at this."

The little girl peaked from around his neck and gasped. A large, grey seal swam past, rolling over as it swam. Lulu leaned forward and pressed her hands to the glass. The seal passed again.

"Do you want to see where it's going?"

Lulu nodded and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Balthazar fished around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He couldn't help it. He just had to take a picture of the little girl gawking at the entrance to the polar bear enclosure. Inside, there was a stuffed polar bear that towered over all of them. The seal swam past in it's tank once more before vanishing into a private tunnel. Above the tunnel, however, was something even Balthazar had to admit was amazing. A massive polar bear was asleep against the glass, the breath from it's nose fogging the glass. Lulu's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"There's usually anther," Vinnie explained, "They're a mother and cub. But the cub was recently sent to another zoo for breading purposes."

"Breading?" Balthazar lowered his phone and looked back at him.

"Yeah. Polar bears are a threatened species. Zoos like this one are working hard to keep them from going extinct."

Balthazar looked back at the giant bear. He knew that polar bears were among the animals that were gone by the time he was born. Yet, here he was, seeing one alive and sleeping peacefully. Lulu was being given an opportunity to see one without ever knowing that they would one day be gone. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice Vinnie and Lulu moving on.

They left the arctic exhibit and made their way to the African Savanna exhibit. Vinnie set Lulu back on the ground. She immediately bolted for the wolf enclosure. Three large grey wolfs trotted around the long enclosure while another one was visible sleeping in the cave. Balthazar's attention was quickly stolen by the zipline and train that lay ahead. Vinnie laughed out loud at the look on his husband's face. 

They couldn't afford to take the train ride around the savanna and Lulu was to young for the zipline so they didn't even look at the price. They could, however, afford to feed the giraffes. Lulu squealed when the tall animal licked her hand. Balthazar turned to Vinnie.

"This is what you tried to get me to dress as last Halloween?"

"Yeah, I think it looks a bit like you. What do you think Lulu?"

Lulu looked between the animal and her new uncle, "Lo zio Giraffa!"

Balthazar glared at Vinnie, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Vinnie only grinned and motioned for Lulu to move on so someone else could have a turn. That was the end of the exhibits in the first part of the zoo. Everything else was on the other side of a bridge. It didn't take long for Lulu to protest entering the enclosed bridge. She began to cry. Vinnie lifted her against his shoulder and rocked her gently.

"It's ok, Star Angel. It's ok. Just hold on and keep your eyes shut. Ok?"

Lulu continued to cry but squeezed her eyes shut and burried her face in his neck. Vinnie rubbed he back and nodded for Balthazar to take the lead across the bridge.

"Tu sei il mio angelo. Tu sei il mio cuore. Tu sei il mio unico e sempre."

He looked over his shoulder to find that Vinnie was singing to Lulu in their native language. He couldn't understand a word of it. It was only a few second to cross the bridge. It took another minute to calm Lulu back down. Once her tears stopped and Vinnie dried her face, they set off to the next exhibit.

"That was a close one," Vinnie whispered, "I thought she was going to have a full on meltdown."

"Meltdown? How can you tell the difference between a meltdown and a tantrum?" Balthazar whispered, watching Lulu wave at the cassowary. 

"It's kinda hard to explain. A tantrum in one they can control, a meltdown is something they can't. It's easier to tell the difference when you see it."

"Zio Vinnie, Voglio vedere gli uccelli!" Lulu grabbed his hand and pointed to the bird house.

Vinnie winced, "Oh...I'm sorry, Star Angel. We can't. Zio Balths is alergic."

Lulu pouted.

"Now, Lulu. Don't try that face with me. Uncle Harry may give in but not Zio Vinnie."

Lulu's eyes began to water again.

"See? Tantrum," He whispered aside to Balthazar, "Lulu, I said no. You don't want t make Zio Balths sick, do you?"

Lulu continued to pout but slowly shook her head. 

Balthazar sighed, "You could take her in and I could wait outside."

Lulu blinked up at him. She shook her head and took his hand. Balthazar found himself unable to resist as she pulled him to the end of the house. She pointed to the next exhibit.

"The primates? No, I'm not allergic to those. Do you want to see those now?"

She scrunched up her face as she thought. Then she nodded again. She pointed over to Vinnie and wiggled her ears with her fingers.

"Zio Vinnie looks like a monkey?"

Lulu nodded. Balthazar smiled down at her.

"I think you're right. Doesn't he look a bit like Time Ape?" He tapped her shirt.

Lulu giggled and nodded. They walked down the Primate trail hand in hand. Behind them, Vinnie smiled. At the end of the trail was the butterfly gardens and the Galapagos Tortes. Only then did Lulu let go of Balthazar's hand and run ahead once more, chasing the butterflies. 

"Oh! Vinnie, look."

Lulu peaked from behind a large set of butterfly wings.

"Those are for pictures."

"I know that," Balthazar pulled his phone back out, "Get over there with her."

Vinnie grinned and maneuvered Lulu between a small set of purple wings. Then he stood in the large orange set next to her. Balthazar grinned and took a couple pictures.

"What is this building, anyway?" He pointed up at the brick building behind them.

"The aquarium. Which we will not be going into," Vinnie took Lulu's hand, "I know you. You'll be in there all day if I let you in at all."(1)

Lulu giggled. Balthazar narrowed his eyes at his husband and shook his head. Lulu tiptoed over to the coy pond outside the aquarium.

"Pesce."

"Si, Lulu."

She smiled and turned to the large balcony behind them. She stood on her tip toes to try and see over the railing. Vinnie stepped up behind her and held her up. The balcony over looked the Cheetah Valley.

"The cheetahs at this zoo are brothers," He explained, "That's why they get along so well."

Lulu smiled down at the three cheetahs, snuggled together at the bottom of the valley. Her stomach growled.

"And that sounds like lunch," Vinnie lowered her to the ground, "Good thing the Cafe is right there." 

Balthazar smiled up at the tall blue building. The sat at a table inside one of the cages.

"An interesting design..." Balthazar looked around while Vinnie set out Lulu's sandwich.

"That's because this used to be where the big cats were kept."

"Cats?"

"Yeah. You know, lions and tigers and leopards."

Balthazar looked around again, this time in shock, "And they converted it into a cafe?"

"I know! Why waist such a great building!"

Lulu held her hands up like claws and growled. Vinnie chuckled.

"Yes. And little lions have to finish their food before we can see more animals."

Lulu finished eating and got up. She scampered around the table while her uncles finished their lunch. She dug into her bag and played with one of her toys from within. Balthazar shook his head and hurried to finish his food. 

With lunch out of the way, they went on to the Big cats, Australian, and the sloth bear. The sloth bear was dead asleep, which Vinnie assured them was normal. 

"And the snow leopards are a family," Vinnie pointed at the speckled cats dosing under the trees in their enclosure, "The adults are a bonded couple and the juvenile is their daughter. I hope that their enclosure is the next to get renovated. They need more space."(3)

The Dingo was lying by their pool in their large cage, easily mistaken for a domestic dog. Lulu put her hands against the glass widow of the tiger enclosure. The tiger paced past her and rolled over her shoulder onto a cardboard box, blinking up at the little girl. Balthazar insisted on taking a picture of Lulu on the life size metal tiger statues.

"Grrrrr..."

Lulu turned at the strange sound. She slipped of the statue and pattered over to the next enclosure. The teal creature inside waddled off it's island and slipped into the water around it.

"Huh. The Danville platypuses," Vinnie put his hands on his niece's shoulder.

"The Danville platypus?" Balthazar lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's what Perry is and What half of Cavenpuss is," Vinnie looked up at him, "Didn't you ever wonder why they're teal instead of brown."

Balthazar couldn't argue with that. Lulu was transfixed by the animal. She tiptoed down the steps to look through the viewing window into the tank. The platypus swam past. 

"You really like this little guy. Don't you, Star Angel?"

Lulu nodded slowly. Balthazar looked over to one of the souvenir booths then back at Vinnie and Lulu. He tiptoed away and returned with a small bag. Lulu was still staring at the platypus.

"Lulu? Would you like to take the platypus home?" Balthazar asked, crouching down to her height.

Lulu looked at him for only a moment, surprise etched into her face. The she turned back nd nodded again. Balthazar reached into the bag and handed her the small stuffed platypus. Her eyes went wide and she hugged the plushie fiercely. Then she leaned forward and hugged Balthazar. 

"Grazie." 

Balthazar smiled softly and hugged her back. He picked her up and carried her to the bridge, letting her look over his shoulder at the platypus enclosure until it was out of sight. Vinnie handed him the end of the leash and took his hand. Lulu burried her face in Balthazar's neck and held her platypus closer even before she saw the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This will be my last chapter until after NaNoWriMo. See Y'all then!
> 
> 1) Based on my mother who once spent three hours in the aquarium at the zoo. Three hours I spent staring at the sharks and color changing jelly fish...
> 
> 2) I actually had to cut about half of the zoo from this story. It wasn't until I was about halfway through that I realized how big our zoo is...
> 
> 3) My actual opinion here. I also don't like the cheetah's new enclosure. I put them in their old enclosure for this fic.


	3. Sammy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Lulu. Milo Murphy's Law belongs to Disney and was created by Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh.

LLB

After the trip to the zoo it was right back to work. Though they already had everything packed into boxes, there was still the mater of getting it all into the van and transported to the new apartment. Milo and his friends had offered to help them load and unload at the apartments an Lulu helped unbox at the new one. Melissa even took it upon her self to help Lulu set up her room.

"Um, Cavendish? Dakota?" Melissa stepped out of the hall, holding Lulu by the hand, "There's something important missing from Lulu's room. Both bedrooms actually."

"What?" Vinnie looked down from where he was kneeling on the counter to put away the dishes.

"A mattress."

"Oh. Yeah, the mattresses don't get here until tomorrow. Just leave a set of sheets on the box spring and put the rest in the hall closet."

Melissa shrugged and lead Lulu back to the bedrooms. Balthazar set another box on the counter. He had taken off his green overcoat and rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows.

"That's the last of it. Now we just have to unpack, put together, and organize everything."

Vinnie chuckled, "Yeah. But just think about how much longer it would have taken if milo and the others hadn't offered to help us."

"Hey, Cavendish?" Sarah's head popped into view over the sofa, "I was gonna set up your entertainment center but I kinda didn't know where you wanted it."

"Right," He sighed, "Let's figure that out."

"Just my opinion," Vinnie went back to work, "But I think we should leave the futon where it is. It's a butt to move."

"You got that right," Zach tumbled over the arm of the futon.

"It is kinda heavy," Milo agreed.

Balthazar and Sarah went to work setting up the TV and entertainment center. After a moment of catching their breath, Milo and Zach went to work building the bookshelf and organizing the DVDs.

"Ok. Lulu's bedroom is all set," the younger two girls reentered the room, "I'm not entirely sure what she's been saying but I think she likes it."

Vinnie finished up putting everything in the cabinets and hopped off the counter. He stacked the boxes and knelt in front of his niece.

"Did you and Melissa finish setting up your room, Star Angel?"

"Si! Melissa mi ha aiutato a mettere via i miei vestili, a mettere insieme i miei litti e i libri, e ha persino giocato con me con Piccolo!"

Vinnie chuckled, "Yeah, she likes it. And she likes that you played with Piccolo with her."

"No problem. It was kinda fun. But I've never seen anyone who loves one color so much. Why is everything she owns blue?" Melissa sat with the boys to help with the DVDs.

"it just sort of happened when Lulu arrived with Theo and Sarah. Everything she had was blue. Her crib, most of her clothes and toys, even their time vehicle. All blue."

"Were they expecting a boy?"

"They weren't really expecting anything. Theo and Sarah had only been married for a little bit when Irving dropped Lulu off. So, most of her stuff was hand-me-downs from the four of us. He crib was Theo's, her clothes were mostly Sarah's, her toys were mine and Harry's. So, one thing lead to another, and just about everything for her was blue." 

The bookshelf promptly fell apart. Milo chuckled and ducked his head.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, Cucciolo," Vinnie waved it off, "We know how it is. Hey! I'm going to order Chinese. What's everybody want?"

"Chinese?" Balthazar looked up at his husband, "You hardily like Chinese."

"Well, yeah. But it's tradition to eat cheap Chinese on your first night on a new house," Vinnie proclaimed, "Now, what does every one want?"

"Gombretto!" Lulu sang, helping pick up the fallen DVDs.

"I know, Star Angel."

Once the food was ordered, Vinnie took Lulu and went to pick it up. 

"So, Cav, how are you and Little Lulu getting along?" Sarah asked.

"Um, I think she's starting to warm up to me," Balthazar didn't look up, "But I'm not entirely sure. She doesn't speak any English. And half the time she doesn't speak at all."

"Dakota says she will once she get's to know all of us," Zach noted, "After all, she only just got here. Heck, I didn't want to talk much when I first moved here either."

"Yeah, and she's only been here a week," Milo pointed out, "It's not like she's had a chance to get to know any of us yet."

"And she'll probably stick to Dakota until she does."

Balthazar nodded, "I know that. It's just...a lot to process."

"In any case, she sure loves that stuffed platypus you gave her," Milo grinned, "Dakota says she never lets it out of her sight."

Balthazar chuckled and put the last of the DVDs on the shelf, "Well, at least there's that."

"We're back! And we have food!"

"Granchio!" Lulu held up a waxed bag.

Milo and Melissa looked at Zach for a translation.

"I have no idea. She said, 'Crab'."

"As in crab ragoons?" Melissa took one of what the little girl offered.

"Oh. Yeah. That would make sense..."

They all gathered at the island in the kitchen to eat. The teens sat on the stools while Balthazar and Vinnie stood on the other side and Lulu sat on the island it self.

"So, what are you two going to do with Lulu when you go back to work?" Milo asked, picking up another set of chop sticks after his broke.

"I haven't had a chance to look yet but tomorrow I'm going to look and see if there's a company daycare at work. If not, well, we'll just have to get a babysitter," Vinnie leaned on the counter.

"We could watch her for the summer," Melissa offered, "I'm already watching Sammy so it's no trouble. And I only charge $20 a day."

Vinnie hummed, the tip of his chop sticks in his mouth.

"Do you think she's ready for Sammy? We haven't exactly introduced her to that part of our lives yet."

"I'm thinking, Balthy. Between the people she met with Theo and Sarah and the students at Irving and Ro's school, I can't say I know how she'll react."

"Zio Vinnie," Lulu set her food in her lap, "Io e Piccolo vogliomo andare con Milo e Melissa e Zach. Per Favore?"

Vinnie looked conflicted for a moment before he sighed, "Va Bene, Star Angel. We'll give it a try. We'll see how Lulu and Sammy get in and go from there."

"Great!" Sarah grinned, "And next semester is all online so I can watch them when school starts back up." 

Vinnie smiled up at her before passing his niece a napkin.

LLB

After the teens went home, Vinnie and Balthazar started setting up the futon for bed.

"Balthy?" Vinnie tucked one side of the fitted sheet on the futon, "Would you be ok with Lulu sleeping with us tonight? It's just for tonight. Tomorrow the mattresses will be here and she can sleep in her own bed. I just feel bad making her sleep on the floor here."

Balthazar looked down at the little girl. Lulu was seated on the floor with Piccolo, putting pillows in pillow cases. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up and blinked owlishly up at him.

"Alright. Just for tonight. Um. She doesn't kick or anything...right?"

"Nope. Actually, she kinda looks dead when she sleeps. Unless she starts sleep talking. She recites movies in her sleep sometimes."

Balthazar blinked. Vinnie continued to make the bed. Looking to all the world like he had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Lulu, go put on your jammies."

"Ok."

Balthazar watched as she ran off before turning back to his husband, "Vinnie? Can I ask you a question."

Vinnie frowned and looked back, "You know you can as me anything, Balth. What's bothering you?"

Balthazar licked his lips and swallowed thickly, "Who...Who's Harry?"

Vinnie stared for a moment and smiled, "Harry's Sarah's brother. He was living with Theo and Sarah when they took me in after I got out of the Mississippi Purchase timeline. All three of us were living together when Irving dropped Lulu off."

Vinnie's movements slowed until they came to a gentle stop. He was smiling but his eyes were distant.

"Vinnie?"

"I'm ok. Just thinking. About when Lulu arrived. You know how I was...not ok after I got out? Well, Theo offered to let me stay with them because Harry is a doctor. He could take care of me when I...yeah. But I was kinda fighting him every step of the way. In hindsight, those three had the patience of saints. But, the moment Lulu arrived, everything changed. I knew that I wanted to be in her life, I had to. And, to do that, I had to clean up my act." 

Balthazar had heard most of this story before but he didn't interrupt. It wasn't often that his husband opened up like this. 

"It wasn't easy. At first, I wouldn't let myself anywhere near the baby until I was sure I was clean."

"What happened? How on earth did you and Lulu end up so close if you wouldn't go near her?"

"Heh. Sarah smacked me over the head. Theo made me sit in a chair in the library and handed me Lulu like I was a kid. The second she was in my arms, she had me wrapped around her little finger. With all three of them, and more therapy than I would like to admit, I ended up being able to go back to the bureau. That was the day we met. I made sure to call them every once in a while."

Balthazar smiled and climbed over the futon to kiss his husband. Vinnie smiled and kissed him back. A shreiking giggle reached their ears and they jumped. Lulu stood in the hallway, dressed in her light blue nightdress, Piccolo tucked into the crook of her arm.

"She loves kisses," Vinnie whispered, "And I love you, Balthy."

"I love you, too."

As soon as the bed was made, Vinnie scooped Lulu (and Piccolo) and tucked them into the center of the bed. Balthazar turned off the lights and he and Vinnie climbed into either side of the bed.

Try as he might, Balthazar couldn't make himself fall asleep. True to what Vinnie had said, Lulu didn't move. She was firmly curled around her plush platypus and nestled against her uncle's side. Vinnie lay on his stomach with one hand laying on Lulu's back. Balthazar sighed and stared up at the celling. Eventually, though he didn't know when, sleep claimed him.

LLB

Monday morning rolled around and none of them wanted to get out of bed. Vinnie helped Lulu get dressed and packed her backpack while Balthazar made breakfast. The usually peppy toddler was sluggish and grumpy on this morning. It didn't surprise anyone when she fell back to sleep in the van.

"Hey guys," Sarah answered the door, "Milo's still in the shower and the other's arn't here yet."

"That's ok. I packed everything she should need. Snacks that she'll eat, a list of foods she will and won't eat, her leash, a change of clothes, the works. And, if anything goes wrong, you have our numbers."

"Yep. We're all set for her," Sarah insisted.

"And for Sammy," Melissa padded up to the door.

On her hip rest the sleepy baby cavenpuss. Lulu lifted her head off Vinnie's shoulder, eyes wide. Sammy blinked at her. Both children were set on the floor in the living room. They stared at each other.

"I'm Sammy. Sammy Cavenpuss."

Lulu whimpered and latched onto Vinnie's leg. She made a few strange noises.

"I'm Lulu."

Sammy smiled, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Lulu nodded slowly. Sammy took her hand and lead her over to the couch. He pulled out a few DVDs. Vinnie heaved a sigh in relief. 

"Ok. Well, that worked out better than I expected. Oh, here. You might need this." He handed Sarah a small book of Italian phrases.

"Right. Still not speaking much English..."

"She will. Eventually. We have to be going. Star Angel, Zio Vinnie and Zio Balths have to go to work."

Lulu leapt off the sofa and latched onto her uncles. Vinnie knelt down and hugged her.

"It'll be ok. We'll be back before you know it. And, while we're gone, you're going to play with Sammy and Milo and all their friends, ok?"

"Voglio stare con te..." Lulu mumbled.

"I know. But I promise you're going to have fun. We'll be back for you in a few hours." 

Lulu nodded slowly and stepped back. She held up Piccolo. Vinnie smiled softly.

"Yes, Piccolo. We'll be back for you, too."

Lulu smiled, satisfied. Then she latched onto Balthazar. He stiffened and pat her gently on the head. Lulu grinned up at him and nodded. Then she ran back to Sammy and Melissa. Vinnie nodded and he and Balthazar left. Sarah ambled over to the others.

"So. Who's picking Sammy up today? Or is he just going home with you?"

"Doof is picking him up today. Their staying at his place this week since Dad is out of town for a Firemen's conference."

"Ah. Right. And-"

"Melissa? Sarah? Can we go outside?" Sammy asked.

"Not right now, kiddo," Melissa insisted, "Can you wait until Zach and Milo get here?"

Sammy pouted, "Yes. But I won't like it."

Melissa sighed, "Thank god those two are way easier to handle than our parents were as toddlers. Sammy likes to pout and he gets loud when he plays but at least he stays where I can see him."

"And we may not be able to understand Lulu often but at least she doesn't get into things," Milo said as he walked in.

"Milo!" Sammy sprang to his feet and hugged the teen.

"Morning, Sammy. Hey, Lulu."

"Ciao, Milo!"

"She talks kinda funny," Sammy said, "But I think it's cool."

Lulu smiled and snuggled her plushie. 

"Well, how about we watch some TV until Zach gets here and then we'll go outside."

"Ok!"

Milo put a movie in and left the kids to giggle at their singing animals. Milo and Sarah made their breakfast and rejoined everyone to finish the movie.

LLB

Once Zach arrived, they all departed to the back yard with Deohgee right behind them. Lulu and Sammy ran around the yard, getting into anything they could. 

"Doesn't get into things?" Melissa teased.

"I should have said 'things she's not supposed to get into'."

The toddlers roped their babysitters into a game of tag. However, after about two rounds the gates opened. Perry waddled in.

"Perry!" Sammy squealed and hugged the platypus, "Lulu, this is Perry! Perry, this is my new best friend, Lulu!"

Perry chittered at the little girl. Lulu looked like she might explode. Perry saw Lulu's toy and grinned. He offered the little girl his hand, eliciting a squeal from her. He almost seamed to be laughing as Lulu hugged him. After greeting the little ones, Perry went over and chittered with Melissa.

"Dr. D. is at his new apartment," Milo explained. 

Perry nodded and set off, hugging the children again. Sammy and Lulu sat under the tree and played with Piccolo and the toy cars.

"Lulu?" Sammy asked, "Why don't you talk like everyone else?"

Lulu thought for a moment and wrinkled her nose, "M-Mama e Papa Partito."

Sammy tilted his head, "Partito? Part...your mommy and daddy are apart...They're gone. Arn't they?"

Lulu nodded.

"So...you talk funny 'cause you are sad."

"Si!"

Sammy nodded and went back to his toys. They children played for a while, saying little but by no means quite. They crashed them multiple times and Piccolo was often thrown across the yard as a result.

"Ah, the wonderful violent games of youth," Melissa sighed, watching the toddlers.

"Yeah," Zach agreed, "I remember crashing my toy cars like that. My brothers still do."

"So many of my dolls were killed by trashcan droids," Sarah chuckled.

Melissa laughed, "That's nothing. I blew up so many buildings or caused 'fires' for them to fight. Or just made all the 'adults' disappear because there was more room when you used only the kids."

Milo looked among his friends, concerned, "Are you all ok?"

The others laughed at him. 

"No. Really. Are you all alright? That can't be normal."

LLB

Milo and Sarah had corralled Lulu and Sammy into the living room while Melissa and Zach made lunch. After lunch was nap time and then flashcards. Sammy continued to bombard Lulu with questions and it was practically a game of charades for him to figure out the answers. By the time Vinnie and Balthazar arrived to pick up their niece, the teens were exhausted.

"Zio Vinnie! Zio Balths!" the little girl leapt up and hugged both of her uncles as best she could then she bounced up and down, asking for Balthazar to pick her up.

He obliged and cleared his throat, "Well, um, did you have a good day, Lulu?"

"Si! Ora Sammy è la mia migilore amica! E dice che suo padre è stato creato con una parte di te e una parte del Piccolo. Ma il nome del Piccolo è Perry! Ed è molto intelligente! E Morbido!"

Balthazar stared at her and looked at Vinnie. His husband only chuckled and turned to the rest of the kids.

"Thanks for watching her," he said, "She had a great time. I was a bit worried but apparently she loves Sammy."

"I love Lulu, too!" Sammy cheered, "She's my bestest friend!"

"*Gasp!* Then what am I! Chopped liver?" Melissa faked hurt.

"You're my aunt. You don't count."

Melissa blinked, "I don't know if I should be gratified or hurt by that..."

"Gratified," Vinnie pointed, "I speak from experience." 

"Cool."

"Yes, well, we should be heading home," Balthazar chuckled, "Zio Vinnie's making pasta tonight."

"Yay!" 

Vinnie grabbed Lulu's bag and Balthazar shifted her on his hip, "Say 'bye-bye' to Sammy and the others, Lulu."

"Bye-bye, Sammy. Bye-bye, everyone." She lay her head on Balthazar's shoulder and clutched Piccolo with the other hand.

Balthazar looked down at her before following his husband out the door.

LLB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian Translations: 
> 
> Si! Melissa mi ha aiutato a mettere via i miei vestili, a mettere insieme i miei litti e i libri, e ha persino giocato con me con Piccolo! = Yes! Melissa helped me put away my clothes , put my bed and book shelf together and even played with me with Piccolo!
> 
> Gombretto! = Shrimp!
> 
> Granchio! = Crab!
> 
> Zio Vinnie = Uncle Vinnie
> 
> Io e Piccolo vogliomo andare con Milo e Melissa e Zach. Per Favore? = Me and Piccolo want to go with Milo and Melissa and Zach. Please?
> 
> Voglio stare con te... = I want to stay with you...
> 
> Si! Ora Sammy è la mia migilore amica! E dice che suo padre è stato creato con una parte di te e una parte del Piccolo. Ma il nome del Piccolo è Perry! Ed è molto intelligente! E Morbido! = Yes! Sammy's my best friend now! And he says his daddy was made with part of you and part of Piccolo! But the Piccolo's name is really Perry! And he's really smart! And soft!"


	4. Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own Milo Murphy's Law or any of it's characters and locations. All of it belongs to Disney and was created by Dan and Swampy. I do, however, own Lulu and Piccolo.

LLB

Balthazar groaned as he woke up and turned to face his husband. Vinnie was still deep in sleep, hands curled under his chin and soft curls a tangled, wild mess. He couldn't look more amazing. Balthazar scooted closer and kissed Vinnie's cheek lightly.

Vinnie made a small noise in his sleep. He rubbed one hand over where Balthazar's mustache had tickled him. Balthazar ginned and slipped out of bed and crept down the hall. He stopped in the doorway to the livingroom. Lulu was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Beauty and the Beast was on, the volume turned low. She had Piccolo in the crook of one arm and a juice box in the other hand.

"Well, you're up early," Balthazar teased.

Lulu nodded and took a sip of her juice. Balthazar looked up at the TV and watched the characters play in the snow.

"Hey, Lulu? Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

She nodded and leapt to her feet. Balthazar hoisted her up onto his hip and deposited her on the counter. He handed her two pieces of bread.

"Can you put these in the toaster for me? That way they get nice and crunchy for you."

Lulu nodded and leaned over. Balthazar took out a pan and the eggs. He buttered the pan and cracked an egg.

"I'm going to make you something new to try."

Lulu looked up, fearfully, and squeezed Piccolo.

"You don't have to finish it if you don't like it," he promised, "But I would like you to at least try it."

Lulu looked at him skeptically but nodded. Balthazar smiled and flipped the egg. Then the toast popped, he lightly buttered it and put the egg on top. He handed it to the little girl sitting on the counter. Lulu wrinkled her nose and, hesitantly, took a bite.

"MM!" She smiled up at him, mouth full.

"I'll take that as a seal of approval?" Balthazar finished making his own breakfast.

Lulu nodded and took another bite. Just then, Vinnie padded into the living room.

"I see my two favorite people are already up."

"Buongiorno, Zio Vinnie!"

Vinnie kissed his niece's hair and his husband's lips.

"You got her to eat eggs?"

"Just had to make it a certain way," Balthazar smirked, "Here's yours."

Vinnie grinned and ate his egg sandwich, "You're the best, hon. Oh! Lulu, do you know what today is?"

"Giorno di lavoggio dei capelli!" She cheered, spraying bits of toast everywhere.

"Swallow first, Lulu," Balthazar scolded gently, handing her a napkin.

"Si, Zio Balths."

Vinnie lifted an eyebrow, "Right. And we'll do the laundry today, too."

"Well, I have a few errands to run today," Balthazar put his dishes in the sink, "You two are on your own."

"That's fine," Vinnie took Lulu's plate and washed them, "I can do dinner tonight if you want."

"That won't be necessary," Balthazar assured him, picking up Lulu, "I won't be gone that long. I could bring home a late lunch if you want. I have book club and I'm picking up Milo from improve and to band practice."

"Milo?" Lulu perked, "Passo Venire? Voglio vedere Milo."

"Not today, Star Angel," Vinnie put the dishes in the strainer, "You get to stay with me today. We'll have fun."

Lulu pouted and squeezed Piccolo, "Veglio vendere Milo..."

"You'll see him tomorrow," Balthazar assured her, easily guessing what she was talking about, "And Sammy will be there tomorrow."

Lulu nodded but continued to pout. She hugged Balthazar around the neck. 

He rubbed her back gently, "How about we go get dressed."

She nodded again. Balthazar carried her down the hall and into her bedroom.

"What would you like to wear?"

Lulu wriggled out of his arms and over to her little dresser. She dug around until she found the dress and shorts she wanted. She sat on her bed to put both feet into her shorts and stood up to pull them up. Getting her nightdress off proved more difficult for her.

Balthazar knelt next to her and pulled the nightdress over her head. Lulu tried to put her dress on by herself but struggled with that as well, getting her hands stuck in the head hole. He guided her hands through the arm holes and her head through the head hole. She grumped up at him.

"It's alright. You'll get it eventually," He assured her, "It just takes time."

Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck. Balthazar sighed and carried her into his and Vinnie's room. He sat her on the bed and opened the closet. Lulu tilted her head and watched him gather the many layers of his suit. She crawled forward and rubbed her hand over his vest.

"Soft," She whispered.

"You like it?" Balthazar had changed his pants while his pants while the little girl was distracted.

Lulu nodded. Balthazar smiled and buttoned his shirt. He tied his cravat. Lulu inched across the bed and grabbed his hat. She fiddled with the goggles before dropping it onto her head. It fell down over her eyes.

"You like hats?"

"Si," Lulu pushed the front of the hat back, "Papa avena un grosso cuppello di floppy."

He sat beside her, "Um. Your father had a hat you liked?"

She nodded and crawled into his lap. With a gap-toothed-grin, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Balthazar hesitated for a moment before pulling her securely into his arms and going back into the livingroom. Vinnie was leaning on the island, chin in the palm of his hand, goofy smile over his face.

"What?"

"You're amazing."

Lulu looked between her uncles for a moment and giggled, "Voi due siete ridicoli."

"Oh, are we?" Vinnie straitened and walked over, "Are we, Lulu?"

"Oh no."

Lulu tried to wiggle out of Balthazar's arms but was to slow. Vinnie attacked her neck with his fingers, elating a squeal from the little girl. Balthazar grinned and handed her over, taking his hat back.

"I have to get going or I'm going to be late. See you both later, have fun."

"See ya later!"

"Bye Bye!"

Vinnie blew a raspberry on Lulu's cheek just as Balthazar closed the door. He smiled and made his way to the front door of the building.

"Good morning, Mr. Cavendish," One of their older neighbors locked her door and slung her brown camera bag over her shoulder, "Are you and your family settling in all right?"

"We are," Balthazar walked out with her, "Thank you. How are you this morning?"

"Just fine, thank you. And is your little girl doing any better?"

"She is. Much better."

The woman lit up, "That's good. I was hoping to introduce her to my grandson. He's about her age."

"That would be lovely. I'll talk to Vinnie about it," He agreed, "It's been nice talking to you but I actually have to pick up our nephew."

"Of course. Have a nice day," She grinned and made her way down the sidewalk. 

Balthazar got into the van and pulled out onto the road.

"Wait. Who was that woman?"

LLB

After his book club got out Balthazar made his way down the hall of the civic center to the theater room. Milo and his troupe were practicing for their first performance in a few weeks. Had the boy considered a profession in theater?

"But sire!" Milo spoke with an exaggeratedly high pitched voice, "Who else could possibly save the baby wolves from the vicious rabbits?"

Scott grinned, "My brother shall! He is stronger than all of us!"

Lydia ran over with Coach, "Yes! But only if I can bring my young page with me. He is a strong lad with nerves of steal. He is very brave for a boy of ten."

"I am! I shall do my best to fend off the horrible rabbits from the dens of our beloved wolves!" Coach spoke in an exaggerated, Scottish child's voice.

Balthazar bit back a laugh.

"Oh. Is it noon already?"

"Afraid so, Milo. I have to get you to band practice in the park."

"Alright. See you all on Wednesday!"

"See you then, Milo!"

Milo skipped over to Balthazar and followed him out the door. 

"So. What did you think?"

"You four are quite imaginative, I must admit," he laughed, "I may have to ask Vinnie if we can bring Lulu to watch you all some time."

"That'd be great! We'd love to have her! Oh! Maybe we could even have her play the rabid bunnies!"

Balthazar laughed again and ducked out of the way of a falling safe. Now that they had Lulu he had to be even more careful not to get hurt. Or worse he knew. They got into the van and he heard Milo sigh as his seatbelt broke. He just pulled another out of his backpack and fixed it.

"All set."

"Did you bring your accordion with you?"

"Of course!" Milo perked instantly, "I never leave home without it now."

A comfortable silence fell over them.

"Milo? Would you happen to have any advice for learning a language?"

"You want to learn Italian for Lulu!"

Balthazar winced, "Yes."

"I have no idea. Thanks to Murphy's Law, I have a hard enough time making it all the way through my normal classes. I'm in Spanish in school but I never really had much time to study a language on my own."

Balthazar nodded, "Thank you anyway, Milo."

"You could ask Zach or Candice. Candice and her brothers each speak multiple languages and I'm sure Zach can recommend some books."

"Alright. Do you know if Perry could help me get in contact with Candice?"

"Probably but you wont have to. Phineas and Ferb are going to be at practice today because we're actually their opening act at the end of summer festival. Candice is driving them. You can ask her then."

He smiled, "Thank you. I'll be sure to ask them."

Milo smiled back at his honorary uncle. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the venue for the band practice. The boy leapt out of the car and ran over to his band, pulling out his accordion as he ran. Balthazar followed at a slower pace. 

"Hey, Mr. Cavendish," Candice said as she walked her brothers and Perry over, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, Candice. And how are you three?"

"We're good. Isabella and the Fireside Girls will be here soon," Phineas said, "Thanks!"

The boys bound ahead with their guitars and synthesizers. 

"Candice? Might I ask something of you?"

"Like what?" The teenager sat on a park bench to watch the bands practice.

"I'm sure Sarah or Milo or someone already told you that Vinnie's niece Lulu recently came to live with us?"

"Yeah, Sarah and Neil told me the other day."

"Did she mention that Lulu doesn't speak English?"

Candice looked up from her phone, "Wait. What? She doesn't?"

"No. And Milo said that you and your brothers might be good people to ask about learning Italian."

Candice looked up at her brothers, "Phineas and Ferb are probably better to ask. The two of them are the ones that know more languages. But, you could try this app. My brothers developed it to help the Fireside Girls earn a patch."

She showed him her phone. Balthazar looked at the app and typed it into his phone.

"Sarah said you and Dakota are from the future. Didn't they make you learn more languages at the time travel school?"

"Of course. That's where I learned English. In the future, there is only one language called 'Standard'. It's like a combination of all the languages of the current world. I never really had an opportunity to learn any of the other ancient languages."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. I know it won't change in my lifetime but it sounds like something Phineas and Ferb would orchestrate." 

Balthazar nodded and stroked Perry's head. The platypus chittered up at him. He stayed and watched the rehearsals for a bit before bidding Candice and Perry goodbye and made his way home.

LLB

"Vinnie? Lulu? I'm ho- what the heck?"

"Oh. Hey Balthy. You're back early."

Vinnie hung upside down in the doorway to the hall, Lulu held tightly in his arms. He curled upward and lowered back down.

"Alright, Star Angel. We're done."

"Ok!"

Lulu put her hands on the floor and rolled away. Vinnie wait until she was out of the way before lowering himself from the doorway. Balthazar stared at his husband for a moment.

"You can do that but you can't run?!"

"Yeah. Doesn't make much sense to me either," Vinnie admitted, "I can swim, climb, do multiple kinds of sit-ups but can't run." (1)

Balthazar smiled and shook his head, "Well, I brought lunch. Your favorite tacos."

Lulu stood on her toes to look at the food on the counter. 

"Don't worry. I made sure to bring you food that isn't to soft."

Lulu grinned and bounced. Balthazar handed her a crunchy taco and small thing of nachos. She cheered and skipped over to one of the stools. She scrambled up and munched on her tacos. Her uncles smiled down at her before digging into their own food.

"Did you get all the laundry done?"

"Yup. We have a little while longer to wait before we can rinse out our hair, though."

"That would explain the shower caps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I speak from experience. And nope. It doesn't make any sense.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Can anyone guess who the rest of Lulu's family is? It's a mild cross over with another time traveling series.
> 
> 2) I am still learning Italian so if my grammar is bad, I apologies. 
> 
> 3) A bonus room is a room that doesn't have a closet. Usually used as an office or storage but sometimes as a small bedroom.


End file.
